herotowerdefensefandomcom-20200214-history
HTD Day 31
This update introduces a 5th Hero who comes equipped with a 1H Hammer. With him you can now take a full party of 5 into battle! We've also added the Buff/Debuff Icon System, a new cursor, and some minor other tweaks. We're working on the Light Skills next and those should be fun. Then all that's left will be Nature! At least for Tier 1 Elemental Skills, there's still plenty more to come. For the buff/debuff icons you'll notice they are flashing, this is to warn you that they are about to run out. In this case these will always be flashing because the current skills only last a few seconds since they can be reapplied constantly. This won't be the case for all skills so when a buff/debuff lasts longer it will just stay solid. We're looking to start on the Inventory, Hero Stats, Leveling, Skill Point System, and Class Skills soon. Those will add a lot of the RPG mechanics we want into the game and then we'll finally have nearly all the core mechanics implemented. The Inventory will be pretty typical although looting will be a little different than usual. I'll go into more detail about that when we implement it. The primary Hero Stats will be the traditional Strength, Stamina, Intelligence, etc but there will also be some secondary stats like Elemental Attunement stats which basically make you both better with a specific type of element overall as well as more resistant to the harmful effects of that type. So look forward to those coming soon along with other cool stuff. We've also made progress with the development of the overall story (think of it like the main quest line) and will be starting to develop some more maps and such as well. So stay tuned! On a side note, the HTD wiki folks requested some information so I'll be adding enemy stats and other tidbits to the Play HTD page for viewing till we get in-game versions implemented. Keep in mind the information there is temporary, the names and stats will be changing. What's New: -Added Buff/Debuff icons (They flash when under 5 seconds which is currently all the time, there will be longer ones later) -Added 5th Hero -Character Names (This was actually already in but you have to do it at the Hero Screen) -Smaller Character Nameplates -Added 1H Hammer -Added New Cursor (It changes when dragging things) In the Works: *Design **Hero Stats and Points (75%) **Story: Intro (20%) **Story: Intro Scene 1 (0%) **Class Skills: Tier 1 (50%) *Graphics **User/Profiles Screen Graphics (75%) **Inventory Screen Graphics (0%) **Light Skill: Radiate (Native) (10%) **Light Skill: Shinning Strike(T1 Physical) (10%) **Light Skill: Fleeting Light (T1 Magical) (10%) *Audio **Sound Effects: Light Spell (0%) *Programming **Inventory System (0%) Also check out Kevin's blog, KXN @ HTD for HTD art-related concepts, WIPs, polls, and more! Any suggestions, ideas, or feedback in general is welcome in the comments. Thanks guys! -Dan Category:HTD Day 31